


3 A.M. Intruder

by Etherealsmile



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluffy?, I had too much fun with this, M/M, a little bit of the feels but not a lot, annoying seonho, dan and ong being playful little turds, dongho breaking his sangnamja character to escape seonho's clutches, i really suck at tags, implied precursor to ong/kang, kang and ong and little chick trying to be pranksters, pretty fluffy, who turns into deep seonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherealsmile/pseuds/Etherealsmile
Summary: Unbeknownst to Minhyun, Seongwoo and Daniel sat together on Ong’s bunk underneath his, biting on Seongwoo’s comforter to subdue their laughter as they clung to each other, rocking back and forth, proud of a job well done. They had lured Seonho into the room with granola bars left in the hallway like a breadcrumb trail, knowing that Seonho always got hungry after midnight.“CHEW LOUDER.” Seongwoo mouthed to Seonho through silent gasps of laughter, miming obnoxious lip smacking.Seonho complied with a small smile, making his gestures more dramatic as he chewed, giant specks of granola bar flying out of his mouth.Daniel and Seongwoo could literally hear Minhyun cringe.





	3 A.M. Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a giant shitpost but I couldn't help myself after ep. 10! Minhyun and Seonho's dynamic was too funny not to write about, and it's a sin to NOT write about Daniel and Seongwoo's dynamic. Sorry about any grammatical errors or spelling errors; I swear I'm usually so uptight about those but I wrote this in a hurry. I'll go back and revise when I get the chance; please don't cringe too hard. Feel free to leave future work ideas, and I'm always open to constructive criticism!

“HYUNG.”

Minhyun bolted upright, only to slam his head full force into something, hard. “Ah,” he groaned as stars bloomed behind his eyelids, one hand reaching up to tend to his injured forehead and the other to rub the sleep out of his eyes so he could figure out who had caused his rude awakening.

“Hyung, you are really cute with your hair so crazy like that,” Seonho noted, unfazed by the collision. It was as if nothing had happened at all. He leapt off from his precarious perch on the lower bunk and immediately began to shuffle around Minhyun’s neatly arranged bottles of shampoo, conditioner, cologne, and lotion in his bag.  

Minhyun couldn’t bear to watch his carefully arranged bottles get so carelessly tossed around, at least not this early in the morning. “Ah, Seonho…” Minhyun groaned, mostly to himself. He fell back against his bed, his will to live ebbing away more and more as he heard the sound of the bottles hitting eachother and the floor as Seonho rummaged noisily through his belongings.

“It’s good that you’re awake now, hyung.” Seonho grinned to himself, oblivious to Minhyun’s state of hopelessness. “I want to know what it is that you use to make you smell so good.” He pulled out a slender glass bottle, turning it around in his hands, cocking his head dramatically as he squinted at the words inscribed along the side of the bottle. “Ah, it’s too dark to read,” he said after a beat of silence. “I guess I’ll just have to go ahead and try it on myself.” _PppPpPPSSSSSS_. The sound was unnaturally loud. The smell of Minhyun’s cologne immediately percolated the room, but it was too dense, too heavy, and Seonho immediately started gagging on the air. “Blegh, blegh, blegh,” he spat, while smacking his lips loudly. “It doesn’t taste nearly as good as it smells.”

Minhyun covered his face with his hands. “Seonho, what time is it?”

“3 a.m.” Seonho replied, again rummaging noisily through Minhyun’s bag, apparently already fully  recovered from the cologne’s attack.

“3 a.m.?!” Minhyun wheezed through his fingers. “ **What** are you doing here at—”

“Say, don’t you have any food or something?” Seonho cut him off abruptly. “I’m a growing little chick and I’m really hungry right now. Guanlin already ate all of his snacks and my snacks.” He shoved his wandering hand even deeper into Minhyun’s bag, his whole body leaning forwards into the bag’s opening as he fished for something, _anything_ , with a cellophane wrapper.

“It’s not healthy to eat after 9.” Minhyun said, unable to stop himself. Curse his inner mother.

A wide grin spread across Seonho’s face, his eyes shining brightly in the dark room. “You care about my health?”

Minhyun turned onto his side, facing the other bunk in desperation. To his surprise, he caught the shine of two other bright eyes staring back at him. Dongho was awake as well, most likely due to the large ruckus Seonho was creating. The other looked terrified to have been caught awake, knowing that he would be Seonho’s next target if he were to be discovered conscious.

“Help me.” Minhyun mouthed, desperation in his eyes, calling upon the will of the near familial bond he shared with Dongho from all the years they had spent together. Surely Dongho would take pity, right?

Dongho shook his head slowly, almost imperceptibly, screwed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to see Minhyun’s pleading eyes, and quietly turned himself away from Minhyun and Seonho towards his wall, careful not to ruffle the sheets so as to not alert Seonho to his consciousness. Minhyun watched helplessly as his friend of more than half a decade turned his back on him, leaving him to fend for himself against Seonho.

“Dongho!” Minhyun whispered yelled, the sharp sound cutting through the silence. Seonho’s head jerked upwards from Minhyun’s bag and whipped towards Dongho’s bunk, but it was too late. Dongho had already fully turned himself towards the wall, his broad back facing Seonho and Minhyun. Minhyun watched in disbelief as the “sexy bandit manly man” feigned sleep in an attempt to escape the grasp of the 15 year old chick. He even went so far as to add in a small snore between every few breaths. _Sangnamja_ my **_ass_** , Minhyun thought. Seonho turned back to Minhyun’s bag, fooled by “manly man’s” façade.

Minhyun took a deep breath, finally gathering enough courage to peek over the edge of the bunk down at the floor. He propped himself up on an elbow and dared a glance over the edge of his bunk. He immediately regretted his decision. All the contents of his bag were dumped haphazardly on the floor, spread around Seonho as he sat cross-legged on the floor, a granola bar dangling from his mouth. This was worse than war flashbacks, Minhyun decided. He would be haunted by the grisly sight of the entrails of his meticulously arranged bag scattered around Seonho for decades to come. Rolling over onto his side, Minhyun buried his head under his pillow, muffling his load groan of annoyance.

Unbeknownst to Minhyun, Seongwoo and Daniel sat together on Ong’s bunk underneath his, biting on Seongwoo’s comforter to subdue their laughter as they clung to each other, rocking back and forth, proud of a job well done. They had lured Seonho into the room with granola bars left in the hallway like a breadcrumb trail, knowing that Seonho always got hungry after midnight. Daniel had almost completely lost it when he saw “sexy bandit” Dongho abandon Minhyun and fake snore, and Seongwoo had almost peed himself when he heard Minhyun’s choked sound of disbelief and betrayal when Dongho shut his eyes and rolled over towards the wall.

“CHEW LOUDER.” Seongwoo mouthed to Seonho through silent gasps of laughter, miming obnoxious lip smacking.

Seonho complied with a small smile, making his gestures more dramatic as he chewed, giant specks of granola bar flying out of his mouth.

Daniel and Seongwoo could literally _hear_ Minhyun cringe.

Daniel’s eyebrows shot up even higher as his laughs grew, dropping his head to Seongwoo’s collarbone as silent laughter shook through his body, his arm draped around his broad shoulders. “GIVE HIM A KISS.” He mouthed to Seonho and eliciting another silent sob of laughter from Seongwoo.

“A KISS.” Seongwoo repeated, his stomach curdling from the pure joy of messing around with Daniel. He could feel Daniel’s head on his collar, his laughs vibrating through his body, and it was a really pleasant feeling, one that he wished could go on forever.

  Minhyun could hear Seonho toddling over to his bunk and he braced himself for the worst. Not that baby chick Seonho was capable of anything other than destroying carefully arranged personal hygiene bottles, but whatever.

 “Move over, hyung.” Seonho nudged Minhyun’s back as he dangled off the bunk ladder.

After a few moments, Minhyun gave in with a sigh, moving his tall body over closer to the wall to make room for Seonho. He felt the annoyance seeping out of his body, unable to truly ever be annoyed with the little chick. Seonho scrambled into the small space Minhyun had opened quickly, as if he were afraid it would disappear.

“Umph,” Minhyun grunted as Seonho wedged him against the wall. “You’re not even my girlfriend.” He protested, even as he wrapped his arms around Seonho, his eye smile returning. He really was something, this little baby chick. Just too cute. Seonho made a noise of happiness as he snuggled up against Minhyun.

He was really warm, Seonho thought. Safe.

“You know…” Seonho paused, carefully choosing his words. It was a drastic change in the Seonho Minhyun was used to, and so sudden. He didn’t really know what to expect. “You know…” Seonho continued, “I’m really touchy with you…because you remind me of home a lot.”

Maybe it was something about being awake at 3 a.m., Minhyun didn’t really know, but he kept silent, opening his ears to Seonho. “I…I  miss home a lot. And you make me feel really safe because you are so kind to everyone and reassuring. It’s lonely here, with Guanlin pulling so far ahead. I don’t get to spend as much time with him. I miss my brother a lot, and you remind me a lot of him, of home. Kind of to, bring home into a lonely path chasing a dream? Something like that.”

Minhyun stroked Seonho’s hair reassuringly, pulling back slightly so that Seonho could see his smile. “Ok.” He tucked Seonho’s head back into his collarbone, patting his hair softly. “Let’s debut, ok?”

Seongwoo and Daniel’s laughs had long been quelled by now. They stayed in the same position, however, backs pressed against the cold plaster of the wall and Daniel’s head on Seongwoo’s shoulder as they listened to Seonho and Minhyun. Daniel laid his hand on Seongwoo’s knee as he had during the Get Ugly stage results, and, just like he had then, Seongwoo instinctively reached down to hold it, without hesitation. Their words didn’t need to be said.

 

 


End file.
